


Bets

by adam_anellaer



Series: Snowfalls on the Rainforest [3]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Chases, F/M, Fluff, Flying, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 01:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3361979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adam_anellaer/pseuds/adam_anellaer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Guardian of Memories has a pride to honor; she is The Queen of the Tooth Fairy Armies after all! So she could not disgrace the uniform and admit such attitudes from the mischievous trickster. But then, it was Jack Frost she was defying, a winter spirit nonetheless. And he has a reputation too. So nothing good was to come out of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bets

The heavy snowflakes were falling abundantly, spiraling from the grayish clouds above. They were the kind of snow that would clung to one’s clothes and locks and in her case, feathers.

She looked down at her slender arm, the deep blue drifting to a thin layer of pure white on the top. Her colorful body was now adorned with a natural interlacement of tiny ice crystals, the soft snow making what looked like an immaculate mantel.

She was… beautiful now. She looked almost heavenly. A creature, supernatural in its beauty, too perfect to truly exist.

And in the fairy’s honest opinion, she was none of that. She was only an exotic human-bird hybrid.

This... this was the magnificent work of the Ice Prince himself.

From the corner of the eye, she saw him staring at her, an unconscious grin on his face, as he waved his staff softly, making the snow swirl and dance around the Tooth Fairy, dressing her snowy white.

She quietly giggled, the boy far too concentrated in his work to even notice that she was looking. 

He was sit in a rock, not far away from the place she was hovering, in the middle of a small clearing lost somewhere in the northern European woods. The boy hadn’t yet become aware of her violet eyes set on him.

He looked like he was enjoying himself very much, covering her with his natural creation.

Supposedly, she shouldn’t have notice this. Because, supposedly - like he had vehemently stated before - this was not his handwork. No. It was just snow, falling, and he could never guess where it landed!

At least that was what he said to her an hour ago. She bought it at first, but now it was obvious that it was not just a mere coincidence.

Not that she minded the attention. She found it kind of sweet. And the snow wasn’t bothering her, the inner layer of fluffy feathers keeping her warm and cozy.

But still... you should _not_ lie to the Fairy Queen.

 

He didn’t notice the dreamy sigh that had came out of his lips. The boy just saw his master piece being suddenly blurred by a vapor cloud that, he presumed, had involuntarily escaped from his lungs.

But he quickly saw her again, when the vapor dissipated; gracefully hovering, back turned to him.

Then, she slowly bended to the ground. For a second, the Winter Spirit wondered what she had seen in the ground that made her so curious.

But before the new Guardian could ask something, the fairy straightened back again and smoothed her head feathers, what seemed to be a manner of hers. He chuckled, dismissing it.

However, she was acting strangely, too slowly, as if she was about to do someth- 

He hadn’t even had the time to finish his thought, when a snowball hit him square in the face.

Jack stood frozen by the surprise for a moment, as the bits of snow slowly fell from his stunned face.

Tooth only giggled and quickly flew away, leaving behind a boy with eyes and mouth wide open in disbelief.

\- So, that’s how you wanna play, huh? – he said out loud, but only the wind could hear him, the fairy long gone.

\- Let’s play then... – he finished, with a devilish smirk on his face, just before speeding to the sky above, the wind and snow swirling around him, accompanying his pursuit of the iridescent fairy. 

 

Tooth was out of breath from the sudden escape, her heart beating hard in her chest from the adrenaline.

She swiftly turned every direction, trying to spot the young spirit that she was sure, was in her chase.

Her rounded orbs searched for a glimpse of blue in the monochromatic landscape around her. Any sign.

Her heart was beating even faster from the growing stress that she felt.

She then saw it. Or heard it. Whatever, doesn´t matter. But she could swear that her hyperaware senses had just felt something pass by. Very quickly however, as smooth as a Wind’s gentle blow.

But she knew that the Wind wasn’t a good sign. Because, after all, he was playing by the adversary team.

And unfortunately, the Wind wasn’t the only ally that the other team had.

Suddenly a strong blizzard involved her completely, the strong current of air blinding her senses, making difficult for her to keep flying.

She saw the snow covered floor, way below, black trees rising like blades ready to impale her.

\- Jack, stop! – she screamed, her words being ripped off her mouth even before they’ve come out.

\- This is not funny! – she cried.

Toothiana immediately became terribly aware, as the panic drowned her.

She had committed a terrible mistake. She had challenged Jack Frost in his own game. And it looked like Jack Frost took challenges very seriously.

But he wouldn’t hurt her, would he?

An unexpected blow twisted one of her winds and she felt herself fell to the ground.

She tried to fly, wigs beating in exasperation, but she couldn’t. She wasn’t even able of putting herself together, with the fear.

She then remembered something he had told her some months ago...

_“Tooth, don’t struggle the wind”, he had said to her, the mere sound of his voice calming her frantic heart, “Don’t try to control. Simply… let it go! Have you never glided before?”_

Let it go…

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. And, with a jump of faith, she closed her wings too.

It was like all the storm had suddenly calmed.

The blizzard still surrounded her, but the wind wouldn’t drag her like an old rag. She was moving fast, but she now moved with the wind, and not against it.

It looked like he was a neutral element, after all.

She let herself dive to the ground, the dark pines closer by the second.

And right in the last moment, just before the thorny tree tops could go through her small colorful form, the fairy opened her translucent wings, dodging the pine trees of the thick forest with graceful agility.

The adrenalin that filled her blood current made her bird senses even more accurate, and her reflexes fast. She could escape every single branch and trunk, without ever getting hit.

A small smirk born in the fairy’s lips, as she easily twisted her body together with the forest and the gelid wind around her. Her small aerodynamic body was more flexible than what she remembered!

With one last curve, Toothiana finally got out of the woods. Before her a big white field, covered with untouched snow.

She hovered still for a moment, realizing what had just happened. Then a cheerful scream left her throat, relishing her of all the previous distress.

Tooth felt stronger and braver than she had felt for some time now, having defeated the blizzard.

She sighed happily, hands in her hips, the feeling of victory overflowing her.

\- It seems I didn’t lose it, after all these years!

It wasn’t snowing anymore, and the Tooth Fairy realized that the horrible storm was especially made for her.

Just as she thought, the Ice Prince took his own game seriously.

The feeling of courage slowly began to drift away, and as the silence overwhelmed her, she started to regret immensely the happy cheer that she had irresponsibly released a minute ago.

The Tooth Fairy had revealed her position...

She felt like an easy prey, unprotected here, out of the hiding of the forest.

Not that she could hide herself, either way. We can just say that she wasn’t made for this environment, so her plumage wasn’t exactly very good at camouflaging her in the colorless of her surroundings.

For a minute she thought about diving head first into the soft ground. Maybe the boy wouldn’t spot her there.

Instead, she opted to hover a little higher, not before gathering as much snowballs as her slim arms could carry.

Her feathers reacted every time she turned, the violet eyes waiting for him to come. The stress was killing her, and she was sure her hyperactive birdlike heart wouldn’t keep up much longer.

But gratefully ending her suffering, with a slight breeze, came a soft voice:

\- Ready to surrender? – the voice was full of amusement, and Tooth notice a subtle note of mischief.

\- Never! – she stated fiercely, every feather in her body ruffling with conviction.

From the corner of the eye she saw a blue glimpse, and Tooth didn’t hesitated, attacking with all she got.

A small huff confirmed to her that at least one of her balls had hit its target.

She dodged from the counterattack, one ball hitting her on the leg, but she flew happily, the Ice Prince having missed all the others.

Tooth was about to fly away again, when she sensed something smack one of her fluttering wings.

Caught out of guard, she felt herself being pulled by gravity, for the second time that day.

Toothiana closed her eyes, knowing that glide wouldn’t help this time, waiting for the impact on the soft, albeit far, ground.

It came much quicker than she thought. But instead of the snow, it was two arms, just as cold, which caught her mid fall.

She opened one quaky eye, peeking through her long magenta lashes.

Toothiana sighted his beautiful pale features, cerulean irises full with concern and apprehension.

\- Tooth… - his voice sounded soft but nervous, much different from the way he talked just a second ago.

\- Are you ok? - He flew to the ground, carefully laying her in his lap, afraid that pouring her in the snow floor wouldn’t be a very good idea.   

She nodded quietly, trying to get up and take the snow out of her wings. But the boy timidly stopped her, his hands uneasily going to her back, to where the wings sprouted.

\- Let me help you with that. – he muttered gently, hesitating just one second, looking for any sign of refusal. The fairy didn’t react, so he took it as a yes.

Then he carefully started to take the snow and ice out of her fragile-looking wings.

Tooth remained quiet, what was something very unusual in her, struggling in an inner battle about how much she was mad that Jack had won the snowball fight, and how good his hands felt caressing her wings.

But the boy broke her train of thoughts, awkwardly stumbling in his own words, which was, also, something really rare for him to do.

\- I-I am really sorry Tooth! I didn’t… I didn’t mean to hurt you. I would _never_ hurt you on purpose. And about earlier, I would never let the wind harm you! I was there to catch you if you fell. And I swear… I didn’t want the snowball to hit you on the wings. I know how you get into panic if you can’t fly, and… - Tooth turned to face him, eyes wide.

\- Ok Jack, calm down. It wasn’t your…

\- No, don’t say it wasn’t my fault! I was irresponsible and endangered you with no acceptable reason! And I am so sorry Tooth, but I never wanted to hurt you. – his finished, voice fading away, while he looked ahead to the huge field of snow, not wanting to face her.

But the fairy urged to answer, seeing the sadness reflected in his eyes.

\- I know you didn’t want to hurt me. – she replied gently. She wasn’t blaming anyone. It was a snowball fight after all, and she was the one who started it!

\- And don’t worry about my wings. They are more resistant than they look. – she said, giving him an assuring smile.

He smiled back, getting up on his feet and next, immediately helping her straightening up too. The fairy’s feet instantly abandoned the gelid ground, her wings as fine as ever. She then smoothed her feathers, looking down at her hovering body.

\- And I don’t panic when I can’t fly… - she muttered, to herself.

But unfortunately, Jack heard it and released an amused chuckle, his mood instantly cheering up.

\- Yes you do! – the boy exclaimed.

\- You have the need to control: if you can’t control everything around you, you lose control on yourself! – he teased her, carelessly leaning on his staff, coming to be Jack Frost once again.

\- No I don’t! – the fairy exclaimed as well, starting to get offended.

\- Yes you do! You should she your face whenever you can’t fly by yourself. Believe me: it is great that I hadn’t hurt your wings, because you wouldn’t hold on without flying. – and he smirked a challenging smile.

He was provoking her! Her! The Queen of the Tooth Fairy Armies!

Tooth gazed him for a second, her mouth open, so insulted that she wouldn’t even know what to say.

\- Yes I would. I’m still the Tooth Fairy, flying or not! – she said proudly, trying to end the discussion.

\- Is that a challenge?

\- What? – she looked at him in disbelief. He, noticing her hesitation, smiled an even bigger smile.

\- I bet you wouldn’t bear a week without flying… - he stated arrogantly.

Toothiana couldn’t believe she was having this discussion, with the same guy that was so sweet to her a minute ago.

\- Are you ask me not to fly for a week? What about my duties? And my fairies? And the palace? And… - she stopped in the instant, as soon as she saw the victorious smile that he boasted.

Ok, part of her was just yelling how childish this was and how childish she was being.

The other part however, just wanted to show to that little convinced hellion what the Tooth Fairy, Queen of the Fairies and Guardian of Memories, could do.

And she guessed that spending so much time with Jack was making some kind of damage to her integrity, because the words that came out of her mouth next, were not proper Tooth Fairy behavior:

\- Ok, challenge accepted.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this, please review!! :D


End file.
